


Strong

by ninusch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninusch/pseuds/ninusch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

" _He's strong_."

She remembered the forge in Harrenhal, so many years ago. In the time she and the bastard blacksmith had shared the road. First he became her ally, than her friend.   
  
She had hated him for becoming a knight.  
  
The armours apprentice had snuck up on her and had rooted deep into her mind.   
When she was in Braavos, he sometimes crossed her mind. It seemed to be impossible to get rid of him.  
  
Even the memory of him proofed to be strong.

When she returned - all anger and winter and death and north - he turned out to be even stronger.  
He became her ally again, but she fought him. Yet the stubborn-as-ever grip around the tiny little space he occupied inside of her never yieled.  
  
Testing her sword against his hammer, she finally got used to the idea of befriend him again. After all, it was the lone wolf that dies in the winter.  
  
And then he bowed, offered her his arm, his hammer, his loyalty and his life, if needed, at her service to regain the north. To regain peace and gain revenge for the crimes done.

And in the last night, when there has been this strange, dark, overwhelming something gripping and shaking her, she kissed his lips.  
And he held her in his strong arms. He kissed her back and kissed the darkness away for some time.  
  
Arya Stark realized that she never wanted him to be her foe, her ally, her friend or her knight.

She wanted Gendry.  
  
It was as simple as that.

(c)aditu90

 


End file.
